Handsome Annoyances
by AllBlueChaser
Summary: A series of drabbles and short fic featuring Sanji/Duval. Chp 3. Sanji wouldn't wish life as a vampire on anyone..well, maybe Duval if it meant he wouldn't be lonely anymore.
1. Chapter 1

"Shut the fuck up, already!"

"But isn't great young master? You get to be fucked by someone so handsome!"

Sanji braced himself against the sheds railing as the other blond jerked the cooks belt loose and began to manhandle the waistband, pushing it down. The cook grit his cigarette tightly.

"Yes, yes…but can't we fucking do this inside…and without out all this noise?"

"But we did it here before?! It's like our spot now." Duval innocently questioned as his right hand felt its way under Sanjis cotton boxer-briefs and grasping the cooks manhood. Sanji grunted at this. Partially at the sensation but more at the situation. How the fuck had he gotten to this point? He was bent over and being played with right out in the open by a guy who refers himself as "the head", where any of the guys followers can (and do) see them going at it. And the man was one of the most annoying men on the planet who would NOT SHUT UP!

It had started with Duval calling him all the time. No matter how many times he told the asshole to fuck off, he would just call him 'young master' and let him know he'd call again.

He would paw at the chefs being and flatter him. Annoying him again and again.

FINE! He'd talk to the idiot on the phone if it would make the calls less. They had only met a few days before but it was like the man was haunting the cooks piece of mind.

As Duval started to lick and prod his entrance, the cook remembered the day when he started to cave.

The Camie incident. Duval and his fish riders had come through on that occasion. More than once. After it was all said and done, Duval had said something to the effect that he was glad he could do something for the young master.

The cook was weak…a moment of guilt. Fine! He'd go spend the day with the man. He'd fuck him if it would make him shut up, make the guilt ease up a little, and force himself out Duvals system.

But when Sanji had started that plan he was stunned as Duval stole the lead, and forcefully fucked him right there against the shed that was acting base of the fish riders. HE was supposed to be in charge! To do the fucking!

Sanji bit his lip as Duval began rubbing his dick against Sanjis leg…teasing it up as the other hand picked up the pace of jacking him off.

"We only did it once…not enough for it to be 'our place'." The chef panted in protest.

"But you enjoyed it. Being with a handsome man…."

Sanji spit out the nub of cigarette as he cried out and the man entered him. The thrusting motions began and the cook forced a frown on his face.

He hated it. He hated how much he had enjoyed being fucked by this infuriating man. He hated that the sex had been mind-blowingly good and that he had betrayed his sanity by calling Duval again just for this purpose. He hated that even now, as he was being fucked virtually on display for the mans crew, his body wanted to squirm and whimper in embarrassing pleasure.

Sanji rested his head against the shed as the thrusts came harder and faster with each sending shivers of needful sensation throughout the cooks body.

"It was only a matter of time before you fell for a handsome guy like me."

Sanji started to hit his head against the shed wall…he couldn't stand it anymore. So much pleasure…so much frustration. He felt the orgasm coming on…but the control could only hold in so much.

"Pleassssssssssssse…Shut the fuck up…I'm cumming."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A feel for acceptance  
rating: nc-17  
pairing: Sanji/Duval  
words:326  
topic: Protest

* * *

A huge hand covered his mouth muffling the moan he hadn't realized he had been making. A lick against the salty palm followed by a bite removed the offending hand from it's position quick.

"Sorry young master…but unless you want your nakama to know…"

SHIT. That's right…somehow when Duval had taken him aside from the crew to discuss something private he hadn't imagined this would happen. He could tell the guy had some kind of feelings for him so he had been gentle shooting him down, telling him that even just physically it would be impossible. The man was huge! But he had come back with the demand that he not judge until he had experienced it once that his skill overcame his size.

Sanji doubted it and said so…and hands were suddenly all over him, making thinking impossible. The annoyance at the hand over his mouth had been the first conscious thought since this began.

Duval slid his large fingers down the length again and palmed the mans balls for a moment before following the curve up around to the bare ass pressed against him.

A tongue swiped his ear lobe as a free hand tweaked a nipple. He moaned again even though he had intended to stop it before it escaped.

"You are enjoying this young master? Want me to continue?"

Shit. He didn't know how this had happened but if he didn't stop it right now he was going to find himself in a relationship with an annoying idiot that had previously vowed to kill him and tried.

"Hell…n-no.…I don't want…" he felt the hot breath on his neck as Duval listened intently, idly twisting the nipple in a way that sent shivers spiraling down to his groin. "…you to stop."

"Yes…handsome men like us, we really shouldn't protest too much right? Or else we miss out."

Sanji could feel his own sweat trickle down his neck as he nodded in complete agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

He thinks about it all the time. The compromise he made with himself on that day.

Would he be able to live with himself? Technically he's already dead and company will help keep him sane.

Sanji had attended almost half of his nakama's funerals by then. He could have saved them all (and had been begged to by a few of their remaining families) which came with it's own profound guilt. His only saving grace that kept him from giving in to their pleas was the thirst he could still feel even as he offered his condolences.

How easy it would be to tear open the throats of these grieving loved ones and feast until he was full. A bloody massacre that promised euphoric delights and thirst satiated for at least a while.

He could never wish such a hellish existence on his friends. Never mind what turning them would do to their relationship. He would become their everything; father, brother, lover, and most disturbingly- master.

But still his loneliness in his travels makes the thirst louder and more tempting. No one left to care what happens afterward, mirrors no longer able to reflect his image.

Then he stumbles across Duval, not a friend. An annoyance, really. But he's older now, more mature and flirts with the vampire cook, inviting temptations too strong when in the heat of finally feeling contact once more with someone who strangely gives a damn.

He drinks accidentally at the height of passion and realizes he didn't have to finish.

Duval already calls him young master, after all.

It could work.

So far, it was.

"Young master! Are you awake? They've sent another assassin!"

"You can have him, I'm not hungry."

Maybe he shouldn't be surprised a Rosy Life Rider makes him feel more human.


End file.
